The Vawolf
by Suhocang
Summary: "Dahulu kala, bangsa vampire dan serigala saling bersahabat..." "Halmeoni…hiks…" ucap Suho terisak, bagian bawah Suho sudah basah karena dia mengompol, "Nama sejati berguna untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan Maha Dahsyat tentang siapa diri kita, maka dari itu, kita harus hati-hati." 'K-Kau..." ucap Suho terbata "J-jadi aku.." Heyyo, This is Krisho Fanfiction. penasaran? baca aja hehehe
1. Chapter 1

The Vawolf

Originally writen by Suhocang  
>Genre: Wolf, fantasy, etc| Rated: PG-13| Length: ? |Cast : Krisho and the others<br>No plagiarize in any form.

Chapter 1

"Dahulu kala, bangsa vampire dan serigala saling bersahabat. Tidak ada perang, tidak ada musuh. Semua hidup bahagia dan abadi. Tetapi salah satu vampire menghianati janji antara bangsanya dengan bangsa serigala..." Semua rakyat desa terpencil di kepulauan Jeju dengan khidmat mendengarkan legenda yang selalu di ceritakan kepala desa secara turun temurun, kecuali Suho, bocak cilik yang selalu merinding jika mendengar kisah ini.

Malam ini adalah perayaan kesuksesan para petani karena telah berhasil memanen sayur dan buah-buahan mereka, tepat 5 tahun umur Suho saat ini, dan cerita itu selalu mengusik tidurnya.

Suho pun berlari terbirit-birit karena mendengarkan kisah ini. Warga yang melihatnya hanya tertawa meremehkan, "sudah besar mengapa takut akan takhayul?" gumam bocah kecil lainnya di tengah kerumunan warga. Tetapi tidak dengan sang kepala desa, dia melihat Suho dengan tatapan mematikan, seperti ingin menghajar Suho saat itu juga.

"Halmeoni…hiks…halmoeni" ucap Suho terisak, bagian bawah Suho sudah basah karena dia mengompol, "Ada apa, JoonMyeon-ah?" Tanya neneknya sembari membukakan pintu untuk Suho, setelah pintu terbuka Suho langsung memeluk sang nenek "halmoeni, mengapa kau lama sekali membukakan pintu? JoonMyeon takut di terkam serigala atau vampire…hiks,"

"Oh iya nek, mengapa nenek menyuruhku untuk menggunakan nama Suho saat bersama warga? Dan mengapa aku menggunakan nama JoonMyeon saat bersama dengan nenek?" Tanya Suho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

Neneknya hanya tersenyum bingung, apa-apaan cucu nya ini? Jika dia tau yang sebenarnya bagaimana ya?

"Yifan, kau kenapa?" Tanya ibunya khawatir, "aku gak tahu ma, tiba-tiba saja aku bermimpi aneh" Ibunya hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Yifan "haha, memangnya kamu bermimpi apa, Son?" "aku bermimpi jatuh dari gedung ma, dan aku memiliki naga" mata polos kris menatap mata Ibunya seakan meminta jawaban dari Ibunya.

Ibunya heran bukan kepalang, mengapa Yifan bermimpi seperti itu? Apakah ini saatnya? Atau bukan? Dilemma menyelimuti hati Ibunya. 'baiklah, lebih cepat lebih baik' ujar Ibunya Yifan dalam hati

"Besok kita berlibur ya, dan jangan lupa kalau kau harus memakai nama Kris jika bertemu dengan orang lain." Ucap Ibunya memberi kecupan di pucuk kepalanya, dan menyuruh Kris kembali tidur. "Good Night, Son" ucap ibunya sambil mematikan lampu kamar dan menutup pintu kamar milik Kris.

Blam.

"Dio-ya, kau harus mengikuti alur nada seperti ini, coba kau contoh Bacon, atau Chen sana." Ucap guru vokalnya frustasi. Sebenarnya Dio sebal setiap hari harus dibanding-bandingkan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Hei! Siapa yang suka jika dibanding-bandingkan seperti itu?

"Baiklah Ssaem, aku permisi dahulu." "Mau kemana kau?" "bukannya Ssaem menyuruhku bertanya kepada Bacon atau Chen?" gerutu Dio kepada guru vokalnya

Dio pergi ke taman bermain yang berada di sekitar tempat les mereka untuk menemukan Bacon dan Chen.

"Hey, kalian berdua!" yang dipanggil pun akhirnya menengok. Ya,karena di taman ini hanya ada mereka berdua. "kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Dio penasaran.

"Hey, Dio-ya, aku dan chen sedang mengalami masalah. Dan anehnya masalah yang kami alami sama." Ujar Bacon murung. "hei, hei, kita ini masih anak-anak. Untuk apa memikirkan masalah sobat? Bukankah masalah itu hanya untuk orang dewasa?" hibur Dio sambil merangkul kedua sahabatnya sedikit berjinjit. Itu karena dia tak sampai, maksudku, dia terlalu pendek untuk anak seusianya.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah" ucap Chen kali ini sambil menyengir senang.

Mereka bertiga pun kembali kerumah membawa kerutan di dahinya, sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga memiliki masalah saat ini.

"Begitukah sikap seorang anak manusia serigala? KALIAN INI HANYA MEMBUANG WAKTUKU SAJA!" bentak instruktur perang di perkemahan EXOWOLF

"Xiumin! LuHan! Lay! Hentikan perkelahian bodoh antar sesama saudara!" bentaknya sekali lagi. "Sekarang, Zitao, Kai, SeHun, Chanyeol. Kalian harus meminta maaf kepada mereka!"

"T-tapi…." "Tak ada tapi-tapian, mereka itu senior kalian! Kalian harus meminta maaf!" keempat bocah junior itu memandang malas para seniornya "Maafkan kami, okey?" ucap keempatnya bersamaan.

_Pertarungan sesungguhnya akan dimulai…..Bertarung melawan Sang Penghianat keabadian_

_Ke sebelas anak serigala dan 1 anak Vawolf terbangun_

_Karena Api atau air dunia akan selamat dan hancur _

_Nama asli adalah harapan_

_Pengorbanan Terkasih_

TBC

haiiiiii, ane author baru nih, tapi sering banget baca ff hehe

maap ya kalo ff nya jelek gamasuk akal, ya namanya juga fantasy hehe

RnR dibutuhkan sangat /?

gamsahabnida *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

15 Tahun Kemudian.

Ke sebelas anak serigala telah berkumpul membentuk pack baru. Pack tersebut diberi nama sesuai tempat pelatihan mereka yaitu EXO.

Sekali anak serigala bertransformasi menjadi serigala, maka mereka tidak akan bisa menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia normal lagi, maksudku, mereka akan haus darah pertarungan dan akan menimbulkan kekacauan di lingkungan sekitar mereka. Maka dari itu, mereka membentuk pack untuk memperkuat perlindungan diri mereka.

Saat seseorang ingin membentuk sebuah Pack, mereka akan menggunakan nama sejati untuk mengintimidasi serigala lain, nama sejati digunakan untuk kamuflase, bisa berbahaya jika seseorang kecuali pack mengetahui nama sejati kita. Maka saat pertarunganpun anggota pack dilarang menggunakan nama sejati, kecuali orang itu tidak memilikinya.

Nama sejati berguna untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan Maha Dahsyat tentang siapa diri kita, jika orang asing mengetahui nama sejati kita, kita bisa saja menjadi budaknya, maka dari itu, kita harus hati-hati.

Alpha Pack EXO adalah Kris, dia berhasil membuat kawanan packnya menunduk takut hanya dengan menyebutkan nama sejatinya. Sedangkan posisi Beta diambil alih oleh LuHan, dan Omega, tentu saja Sehun karena dia adalah anggota termuda, dan Xiumin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, Lay, Zitao, dan Dio adalah Delta yang bertugas untuk berburu.

"Myeon…Myeon…" JoonMyeon segera berlari menuju kamar neneknya, "ada apa nek? Nenek mau minum? Tunggu sebentar ya, JoonMyeon ambilkan." Neneknya menahan tangan JoonMyeon "Tidak usah, karena kau telah berumur 20 tahun nenek akan menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu," JoonMyeon heran dan diapun mendengarkan cerita neneknya sambil menahan amarah, juga sedih.

"Dimana aku harus menemukan ChoPack? Aish menyusahkan saja!" gerutu JoonMyeon sebal karena sudah seminggu ini dia berada di hutan untuk menemui keluarga kandungnya. "Myeon, ingat. Suho…Kau Suho, bukan JoonMyeon" Perkataan neneknya pun terngiang di otaknya.

JoonMyeon Sudah tau dirinya ini siapa, tetapi Ia masih bingung, mengapa dengan nama 'JoonMyeon' itukan nama pemberian 'ibu' nya? Kenapa dia hanya boleh memakai nama dari neneknya?

"Hey, kau yang disana, mengapa pergi ke hutan sendirian?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu kepada JoonMyeon, ah, Suho, untuk saat ini. "aku sedang mencari ChoPack, apa kau tahu Pack itu ada dimana?" Tanya JoonMyeon merona, karena pemuda di depannya saat ini sedang tidak mengenakan baju dan itu terlihat sexy di mata JoonMyeon.

Pemuda di depannya mengernyit heran, "ChoPack? Kau siapa? Apa yang kau inginkan dengan ChoPack?" "iya ChoPack,kau tahu? Aku Kim Suho, kata nenek sih aku anak dari Cho Kyuhyun." Suho menjawab dengan lancar seperti saat dia UN dahulu.

"Baiklah ikutlah denganku," ajak pria tersebut "ohiya, namaku Cho Dae Han, salam kenal" Suho menjabat tangan pemuda tersebut dengan senyum angelic-nya.

Cho Dae Han berlutut menghadap sang Alpha, sedangkan Suho hanya berdiri kebingungan.

"Loh? Kau kan mantan kepala desa," Suho tersenyum senang saat melihat orang yang dahulu Ia kenal "dan kau…..Serigala? jadi semua ceritamu benar ya?" Sang Alpha hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Oh, Kau, Suho yang selalu mengompol jika aku menceritakan kisah serigala dan vampire hahaha, apakah kau tersesat, bocah?" Suho malu mendengarnya karena saat itu sedang ada Daehan.

"Aish, jangan bebicara seperti itu saat ada orang asing pak tua." Suho mulai memancing amarah sang alpha, Daehan yang melihat itu pun segera undur diri dari hadapan sang alpha, 'kasihan sekali dia, baru saja datang, dan sebentar lagi mungkin akan pulang menyusul kerabatnya yang sudah mati' gumam Daehan dalam hati.

"Berani sekali kau bocah!" geram Sang alpha "Apakah kau kemari hanya ingin menantangku? Jawab!" geraman sang alpha semakin menjadi, dan membuat Suho ingin mengompol

"a-ah, maafkan aku. Aku ingin mencari ibuku, dia bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Apa di Packmu ada yang bernama Kyuhyun? Dan aku juga baru tahu kalau aku ini sama sepertimu, ohiya kau ini kan alpha, mengapa kau menjadi kepala desa di kampungku?" jawab Suho heran

Sang alpha sebenarnya sudah tahu kalo Suho pasti akan mencari Kyuhyun, sang alpha menjadi kepala desa untuk mengawasi perkembangan Suho saja, karena sebenarnya sang alpha adalah Kakeknya.

"Mengapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu bocah?" dusta sang alpha guna menghindari pertanyaan Suho.

"Ohya, karena kau telah mengetahui rahasia tentang Pack ku, kau kujadikan Omega dalam Pack!" perkataan alpha adalah mutlak, saat alpha mengucapkan hal tersebut maka hal tersebut akan terjadi.

"T-tunggu...aku tidak...rahasia apa..." Tiba-tiba saja suho merubah dirinya menjadi serigala berbulu putih dan bermata merah darah, 'auuuuu' suara Serigala Suho melolong, menemani kesunyian. Suho merubah dirinya kembali menjadi manusia biasa dan dia merasa sakit di sekitar pergelangan tangannya dan otot lengan sebelah kirinya,

Di pergelangan tangannya terbentuklah lambang air, menyala biru seakan terbakar api yang panas, kemudian memudar tidak menimbulkan bekas apapun. Suho menatap otot lengan kiri dan pergelangan tangannya kagum

"woah, pak tua, tadi itu apa? Aku merasa…keren" Tanya suho penuh percaya diri. "ck, dasar serigala baru," cemooh sang alpha "di otot lengan kirimu terdapat tato omega, setiap golongan Pack memiliki tato yang berbeda, dan untuk lambang yang berbentuk tetesan air tersebut…menandakan kau adalah Ksatria," tutur sang alpha sedikit tercengang dengan kebangsawanan milik Suho

"Suho-ya, apakah kau tahu asal muasal bangsa werewolf?" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu. "Dahulu, ada seseorang yang mengaku berasal dari bintang, dan dia memiliki teman di bumi ini, makanya dia turun ke bumi, dan dia menikahi sahabatnya di bumi, dan memiliki 12 anak yang hebat, dia membawa keluarganya kembali ke bintang dan kemudian anak mereka menjadi Ksatria, kemudian para Ksatria itu dikutuk oleh Anonymous menjadi manusia serigala dan keturunannya berasal dari lelaki pilihan bintang. Maka dari itu manusia serigala akan meng-imprint jodoh mereka agar menjadi milik mereka, kau paham?"

Kebingungan menguasai Suho, 'hah? Ksatria? Lahir dari laki-laki?' ini aneh, mungkin alpha sedang mabuk. "Hei, pak tua, kau mabuk?" Tanya Suho Gelisah

"Sudahlah, mau ku ceritakan se menarik apapun kau pasti tidak akan memahaminya. Aku memaklumi kok," sunggut sang alpha memancing amarah suho, "ohiya, mulai besok kau akan berlatih mengendalikan shifter mu Suho-ya." Perintah sang alpha, dan kemudian sang alpha menghilang menuju bayang-bayang.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Vawolf

Author : Suhocang

Cast : Kris, Suho, and the others

Lenght : 3 of 12

"Hei, Bangun nak." Mendengarnya suho melenguh pelan, dan kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. "aish, anak ini susah sekali untuk di bangunkan. Ah, aku punya ide." Ucap seorang pemuda yang mungkin sudah tidak muda

Pria itu mulai menggerakan elemen angin di tambah elemen air untuk membangunkan Suho. Ya, pria itu mampu menggerakkan seluruh elemen yang ada di bumi ini, dan dia adalah pelatih untuk serigala baru.

Splash.

"Aih, dingin sekali malam ini," gumam Suho dalam tidurnya. 'Heran, mengapa hanya angin yang sampai ke tubuh suho? Mengapa tubuh suho menyerap air? Ini aneh' pikir sang pelatih

Daehan pun mulai masuk ke kamar yang Suho tempati, "Suho-ya. Makanan telah siap," Suho yang memang kelaparan langsung membuka matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya 'dapat kau, Suho-ya!' ujar Daehan dalam hati.

"mana makanan ku, Daehan-ssi?" Tanya Suho berbinar. "Akhirnya bangun juga kau pemalas, tidak ada jatah makanan untukmu, dan lagi kau harus memanggilku Beta, karena golonganku lebih tinggi dibanding dirimu, omega sialan!" cecar Daehan kepada Suho

Sebenarnya inilah sifat Daehan yang asli, jika ada serigala baru yang mendekati Sang Alpha maka dia adalah musuh Daehan. Ia tak mau orang lain merebut posisinya sebagai seorang Alpha kelak.

Asal kalian tahu, umur Daehan saat ini adalah 110 tahun. Manusia serigala akan menghentikan pertumbuhannya pada umur 25 tahun. Manusia serigala dapat mati jika Ia di bunuh tepat dijantung atau karena sakit keras.

Manusia serigala yang mempunyai kekuatan penyembuh dalam diri mereka hanyalah para Manusia Serigala Ksatria.

Sudah 3 tahun Suho berada di clan ChoPack, sekarang kedudukan Suho bukanlah Omega, dia telah menjadi seorang Delta.

Suho menjadi Manusia Serigala yang mengerikan, Pelatihan serigala untuk Suho hanya berlangsung selama 8 bulan, dan itu menjadikan Suho sebagai Serigala terkuat digolongan Delta. Dia memiliki keahlian bertarung yang menakjubkan, dia mampu mengendalikan elemen air, dan dia mampu membuat perisai pikiran untuk golongannya.

Selama ini Suho jatuh cinta kepada sosok yang selalu menemaninya dalam mimpi. Dan ia berharap dapat menemukannya dalam waktu dekat. Kalian tahu, mimpi Manusia Serigala sebenarnya adalah visi untuk melihat masa depan dan visi untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar saat mereka tertidur.

Suho gelisah, ingin segera menemukan mate nya, mungkin. Maka dari itu, Ia pergi ke ruangan Sang Alpha yang juga adalah kakeknya, untuk meminta izin untuk meninggalkan Pack. Suho heran, mengapa pintu ruangan Sang Alpha terbuka, mungkinkah sang Alpha lupa menutup pintunya?

Suho langsung masuk kedalam ruangan Sang Alpha, dan tercengang saat melihat pemandangan tak menyenangkan di depannya ini.

Daehan, sedang menusukkan pedang tepat ke jantung sang Alpha.

Suho yang melihatnya pun geram, dan siap merubah dirinya menjadi Serigala buas yang siap membunuh Daehan.

Pertarungan pun tak terelakkan, dan suho…

Sudah pasti Ia kalah, karena dia adalah Delta, tetapi usaha melarikan dirinya merupakan keajaiban. Karena setelah Alpha meninggal yang menggantikan adalah sang Beta Teratas.

"Kau berani melawanku, Suho-ya?" Tanya Daehan menyeringai. "Grrrr," Suho menggeram membuat Daehan tertawa

"Hahaha, kau lucu Suho-ya! MENUNDUK PADAKU SEKARANG JUGA! AKU ADALAH ALPHA DALAM PACK SAAT INI!" Daehan yang tak bisa menahan emosi pun merubah dirinya ke dalam bentuk Serigala, tetapi anehnya Serigala milik Suho lah yang paling besar.

Mata merah darah milik serigala Suho tak mampu melawan sang Alpha, Serigala Suho terus menunduk, namun tekat Suho untuk meninggalkan pack ini dan melawan kehendak Alpha sudah bulat. "Aku adalah Suho! Putra Cho Kyuhyun! Aku adalah keturunan Cho yang terhormat! Dan aku adalah Cucu sang Alpha!" Lantang Suho dan mata Serigalanya sekarang mampu menatap ke arah mata Sang Alpha yang baru.

Suho tau jati dirinya yang sebenarnya akibat cerita Sang Alpha yang sebelumnya, bahwa Ia adalah cucunya dan mengapa Suho tinggal dengan manusia biasa dan tidak dengan Pack ibu atau ayahnya, dan mengapa dirinya memiliki dua nama. Dan ayahnya, entahlah masih hidup atau telah mati menyusul kepergian ibunya. Alpha sebelumnya sangat marah terhadap ayahnya Suho, karena ayahnya lah yang telah membunuh putra kesayangannya yang sebenarnya adalah ibunya Suho.

Suho mulai menggigit lengan Sang Alpha baru dan Alpha baru tersebut marah bukan kepalang, bulunya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan tersebut mulai mengeluarkan aura yang tak bersahabat.

"Beraninya Kau! Grrr," Secara tiba-tiba sang Alpha baru mencakar tanda Omega dan Delta di lengan otot Suho

"Auuuuuuu" lolongan menyakitkan keluar dari mulut serigala Suho, daripada Ia mati disini lebih baik ia melarikan diri, pikirnya. Diapun mearikan diri menuju hutan yang sangat terisolasi dari keberadaan manusia di Kanada.

"Zitao, coba kau hentikan waktu sebentar saja, aku ingin menangkap rusa itu. Jebal, aku lapar sekali." Rengek Xiumin yang sedang mengintai rusa di tengah hutan yang terisolasi keberadaannya di Kanada

"Tidak mau ah, nanti Luhan-ge akan memarahiku kalau aku membantumu berburu rusa." Xiumin yang mendengarnyapun jengah. "Hey, Panda! Disini aku yang memimpin, bukannya Luhan!" hardik Xiumin keras.

"Terserah kau lah, Xiu-ge." Zitao malas menanggapi gegenya yang ke kanak-kanakan itu, padahal kan dia yang paling muda di golongannya, kenapa malah Xiumin yang bersikap manja kepadanya? Aneh, benar-benar aneh.

Zitao berkeliling hutan untuk melihat buruannya yang lain, selain rusa tentunya. Tak sengaja matanya melihat sesosok pemuda sedang meminum darah singa yang sudah terkapar lemas di pangkuan pemuda tersebut.

"Vampire…" desisnya. "mengapa ada vampire di wilayah territorial Pack ku? Ini tak bisa kubiarkan!" ucapnya bermonolog ria

Dia memulai bertelepati kepada Sang Beta "Ge, ada vampire di wilayah kita!" ucap Zitao dalam pikirannya. "Jangan bercanda baby panda. Kau tahukan hanya keluarga Choi yang menjadi vampire di Kanada ini, dan kita telah sepakat dengannya bukan? haha, kau ini gemar bercanda ya." Ucap Luhan menyangkal perkataan Zitao.

"baiklah jika kau tak percaya aku akan memberimu visiku dan aku akan menyerangnya sekarang!" luhan mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendapatkan visi Zitao tentang vampire yang berburu diwilayahnya

"Grrrr…." Zitao merubah bentuknya menjadi Serigala berbulu cokelat kemerahan dan mata hitam tajam.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu, atau ku bunuh kau, penghisap darah menjijikan!" Pemuda yang sedang meminum darah singa tersebut pun menoleh kearah Zitao dan membulatkan matanya

Baju yang compang-camping serta celana yang robek-robek itu tambah robek karena ulah Zitao yang mencakar badannya. Darah segar menetes di atas permukaan tanah suci tersebut, menibulkan bunyi 'cess' seperti sedang memasak air dan darah tersebut mulai menguap ke udara.

Karena setiap tanah yang dipijaki Manusia Serigala atau Vampire adalah suci. Dan lagi, karna Vampire tidak memiliki darah maka tanah akan mengaburkan bekas kematian Vampire dengan menjadikan bangkai Vampir tanah yang sangat subur.

"T-tunggu, jangan bunuh aku kumohon," Mohonnya kepada Zitao, "Tiada pengampunan untukmu, penghisap darah! Grrr," tanpa sengaja Zitao menambah luka pada bagian tato Suho yang dulu,

Tanpa bisa menahan rasa sakit dan amarah pemuda tersebut berubah menjadi sosok Serigalanya, mungkin dengan cara ini Ia takkan dibunuh, Zitao bingung, ternyata dia Manusia Serigala juga dan dia meminum….darah?

"Tolong, jangan bunuh aku, aku hanya kehausan dan tidak bisa menemukan air." Dustanya, bentuk Serigalanya sangatlah kacau, darah terus mengalir dari bagian perutnya dan tanah tetap berbunyi 'cess' setiap darah Manusia Serigala itu jatuh.

"S-suho, namaku Suho." Suho memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Zitao dan mulai merubah bentuknya menjadi manusia, Zitao pun juga merubah bentuknya

Suho perlahan mendekati Zitao untuk menjabat tangannya "Zi…" saat Zitao mengulurkan tangannya, Suho yang kelelahan itu pun pingsan dalam pelukannya

"aish, mengapa dia pingsan di baju koleksi Gucci ku?" rutuk Zitao sambil menggendong Suho di pundaknya. "Gege, lihat apa yang aku bawa!" Xiumin terbelalak melihat Zitao menggendong manusia yang berlumuran darah, seketika Xiumin menjatukan rusa buruannya di kaki Zitao.

"Aw, sakit ge!" ucap Zitao hampir menangis, "Astaga, Zitao! Mengapa kau memburu manusia?! Habislah kau di hajar Kris!" Zitao memutar matanya jengah. "Ge, mau tau sesuatu gak?" Xiumin yang penasaran pun mulai mendekatkan kupingnya ke mulut Zitao.

"Sebenarnya dia ini Manusia Serigala seperti kita ge, coba kau sentuh pergelangan tangannya. Dia memiliki tanda yang sama seperti kita! Tadi aku bertarung dengannya dan menyebabkan dia berdarah begini, maaf kan aku..." cerita Zitao sedikit menyesal. "Tapi, apa kau tahu? Aku memergokinya sedang meminum darah singa" ujar Zitao sedikit berbisik.

Xiumin membulatkan matanya dan mendelik tidak percaya ke arahnya "kau serius?" Zitao mengagguk lucu "Dia Manusia Serigala?" Zitao mengangguk lagi "Dia minum darah?" kali ini Zitao mengangguk malas "ya, ya, dan ya. Sudahlah lebih baik kita membawanya pulang, sebelum dia mati kehabisan darah."

Xiumin yang mendengar celotehan Zitao pun mengangguk dan mulai melolong memberi tanda kepada golongannya untuk segera kembali dari perburuan mereka. Satu persatu anggota golongan berkumpul sambil membawa hewan buruan mereka dan mereka kaget bukan kepalng, tetapi mereka hanya diam saja dan mengikuti Xiumin pulang menuju tempat persembunyian.

TBC

Aih, ceritanya makin aneh aja-_- Saya gak tahu Krisho moment mau muncul kapan xD

ternyata gini ya rasanya jadi author yang punya banyak siders, hiks...sakiiiit *pukul2 jantung*

RnR pwease?;3


	4. Chapter 4

Tempat persembunyian itu tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berburu, Zitao masih menggendong Suho dipundaknya.

"Hati-hati, Zitao." Ucap Lay menghawatirkan keadaan Suho yang saat ini berada dalam gendongan Zitao. "Ne, L-a-y-g-e." jawab Zitao kesal dan mulai mengeja nama Lay. Lay hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Zitao.

Mereka telah sampai ditempat persembunyian yang berbentuk rumah minimalis berlantai dua. Tempat ini berada di tengah hutan, pantas saja kawanan pack menyebutnya 'tempat persembunyian'.

"Hey, siapapun buka pintunya!" teriak Kai dari luar.

'Krieeet'

Pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah Kris yang membukakan pintu. "Oh My Lord, apa-apaan ini Zitao?!" hardik Kris melihat seseorang berlumuran darah yang digendong oleh Zitao.

"B-bukan s-seperti yang kau…." Ucapan Zitao terhenti saat Kris menyuruhnya membaringkan Suho di kasur miliknya.

"Iya, taruh saja disitu. Dan Lay, cepat kau obati dia." Ucap Kris memerintah kawanan Packnya, sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap Suho dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki, Kris menatap Luhan heran, tak biasanya Luhan seperti ini.

"Yang tidak berkepentingan sebaiknya keluar dari kamarku!" Perintah Kris, Luhan segera membalikan badannya ingin pergi dari kamar sang Alpha, tetapi tangannya ditarik oleh Kris, "Luhan, kau tidak boleh pergi." Ucap Kris tegas.

"Loh, kenapa?" Tanya Luhan bingung, "Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Han. Kau merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil pada diri anak ini kan?" Tanya Kris penasaran

* * *

><p>"eum…Yeah." Jawab Luhan ragu dengan perasaannya.<p>

"_Indah….Anakku…Kim JoonMyeon" ucap seorang pria cantik tersenyum ingin menggapai anak yang baru saja lahir dari rahimnya, Sang bayi bergeliat semangat ingin segera berada dipelukan sang bunda._

"_A..Aaaagh…A…" Ucapan pria cantik itu terpotong saat sakit melanda bagian belakang tubuhnya, "A…Anakku…Joon..Joon-ah…JoonMyeon…" Ucapnya frustasi ingin segera menggapai anaknya._

"_Kim Joon Myeon." Ucapnya untuk yang terakhirkali saat bayinya sudah berada dalam peluknya, kemudian pria cantik itu tertidur sambil menggendong bayi yang Ia berinama JoonMyeon dalam pelukannya._

* * *

><p>Sudah 2 minggu ini Suho belum terbangun dari tidurnya, dan selama ini Ia tidur diranjang sang Alpha, dan tidur berdua dengannya.<p>

"Hah…Hah…" Nafas Suho terengah, Ia masih belum membuka matanya, Kris yang mendengar deru napas milik Suho segera bangun dari tidurnya dan memanggil Lay untuk memeriksa keadaan Suho.

"Lay, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kris khawatir. "Alpha, kau tenang saja. Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Lay menenangkan Kris. Entah mengapa semenjak Suho datang kedalam packnya Ia merasa wajib untuk melindungi Suho.

'Tok tok'

Pintu terbuka dari luar dan masuklah Luhan ke Kamar sang Alpha. "Alpha, aku mempunyai usul, bagaimana jika kau jadikan dia sebagai kawanan pack kita? Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa membaca pikirannya." Ucap Luhan memberi usul.

"Tidak semudah itu, Han. Apa kau tau mengapa kita bertemu dan membentuk sebuah Pack?" Tanya Kris "A-ah iya, aku hampir lupa. Ramalan itu…" Jawab Luhan menunduk.

"Ramalan….Vawolf!" Teriak Lay yang masih berada di kamar milik Kris. "Ya aku tahu, vawolf, saudara kita yang satu itu belum kunjung menampakkan dirinya." Ucap Kris sebal karena selama ini saudara yang ada dalam ramalan itu belum muncul juga.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, Ia tercengang, seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Alpha, Lay…." Ucapnya. "Ada apa, Han?" Tanya Kris dan Lay bersamaan.

"Apakah kalian tidak berpikir bahwa dia ini Vawolf?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk Suho yang sedang tidur. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah Luhan kearah Suho yang sedang tertidur pulas, begitupun Lay.

"Dia? Vawolf? Kurasa itu sedikit berlebihan, Luhan. Haha." Ucap Lay mengejek Luhan. "Ish, aku serius. Kurasa memang dialah si Vawolf yang ada dalam ramalan itu!" ucap Luhan bersikukuh kepada pendapatnya.

"Hei! Kalian berdua! Jangan bertengkar! Ini sudah tengah malam, jika semua bangun bagaimana?!" Omel Kris kepada Lay dan Luhan.

"M-mian." Ucap mereka bersamaan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah lebih baik aku periksa dulu, apakah dia benar saudara kita yang kita tunggu-tunggu atau hanya manusia biasa." Ucap Kris lagi.

"Vampire." Ucap Luhan, Lay dan Kris memelototkan matanya kearah Luhan, "Aku melihat dia meminum darah melalui visi yang Tao berikan kepadaku." Lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita periksa saja." Ucap Lay menelan ludah. Kegugupan melanda mereka bertiga. Kris merubah dirinya kedalam mode serigalanya yang berbulu hitam legam serta mata yang berwarna merah delima.

Luhan dan Lay mengikuti apa yang Kris lakukan, yaitu merubah bentuk menjadi mode serigala. Untung Kamar milik Kris ini Luas, sehingga tidak akan merusak properti yang ada didalam ruangan.

Mode Serigala milik Luhan berbulu abu-abu putih dan memiliki mata yang sama dengan milik Kris yaitu merah delima. Berbeda dengan Kris dan Luhan, serigala milik Lay bebulu abu-abu cokelat dan memiliki mata berwarna biru laut.

Kris berada didepan pergelangan tangan milik Suho, sedangkan Luhan dan Lay berada di belakang Kris waspada, takut secara tiba-tiba Suho bangun dan menyerang Alpha mereka.

Moncong hidung milik Kris menyentuh pergelangan tangan milik Suho yang terlilit perban, dengan tidak sabaran Kris merobek perban itu dengan taringnya, tanpa melukai kulit Suho.

Kris kembali mendekatkan moncongnya ke pergelangan tangan Suho dan terjadilah percikan api biru serta visi aneh tentang Suho dan dirinya. Kris kembali kebentuk manusianya, diikuti dengan Lay dan Luhan.

"Argh." Ucap Kris memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit dan berat setelah menyentuh pergelangan tangan Suho. "Alpha! Kau tak apa?!" Tanya Lay panik dan langsung saja menyentuh pergelangan tangan Kris, dan saat memeriksanya Lay hanya tersenyum.

"Hei, mengapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Luhan bingung, "Kurasa kita menemukan saudara kita yang terakhir." Jawab Lay. "mengapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan lagi masih bingung. "Karena saat ini, lambang yang ada di pergelangan tangan Alpha bersinar berdenyut kencang." Jelas Lay sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Baekhyun! Kemari kau kalau berani!" teriak Chanyeol dari arah dapur. "Ya-ya! Kalian ini berisik sekali! Menyebalkan." Rutuk Chen saat sedang asyik menonton TV. "Sudahlah, biarkan pasangan baru itu bercanda." Ucap Xiumin yang tidur diatas paha milik Chen.<p>

"Baiklah, untung kita tak seribut itu waktu dulu." Ucap Chen mencium kening Xiumin. "Hei, malu!" ucap Xiumin sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Chen hanya tersenyum riang dan kembali menatap TV.

* * *

><p>'Ugh…palaku sakit sekali' ucap Suho dalam hati. Perlahan tapi pasti Suho mulai membuka matanya, 'Ini dimana, ya?' tanyanya dalam hati.<p>

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ucap Kris mengahampiri kasur. "K-kau siapa?" Tanya Suho takut. "Aku Alpha di pack ini, selamat datang saudaraku, kini kau menjadi bagian dari pack milikku." Jawab Kris sambil merentangkan tanggannya berniat untuk memeluk Suho.

Suho memundurkan badannya menghindari Kris yang ingin memeluknya, Suho takut kepada Kris. Lay yang masuk ke kamar Kris kaget saat melihat adegan Kris yang terlihat ingin memperkosa Suho.

"Ya! Alpha bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar mesum!" teriak Lay kencang, Luhan yang sedang melewati kamar Alpha pun masuk kedalam karena penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi pelukan selamat datang saja kepadanya." Jawab Kris datar, "Bodoh! Kau menakutinya." Ucap Luhan yang baru masuk dan segera menghampiri Suho yang sedang kebingungan dengan apa yang ada disekitarnya.

"Hei, kau lama sekali sih bangunnya, yang lain menghawatirkanmu loh." Ucap Luhan duduk disamping Suho, "Ohya, aku Luhan, itu Lay, dan yang mesum itu Alpha kita, Kris." Lanjutnya menjelaskan siapa saja yang ada diruangan itu.

"dan kau…." Ucap Luhan terpotong saat Suho mengeluarkan suaranya. "Suho, aku Suho" ucap Suho cepat. "nama yang cantik." Ucap Kris tersenyum

"Hei, aku ini tidak cantik!" sanggah Suho menatap Kris garang. Saat mata Suho dan mata Kris bertatapan untuk kesekian kalinya, Suho merasakan gemuruh didadanya dan Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Kris lebih dalam.

Seakan terhanyut oleh keindahan mata Suho, Kris pun balas menatapnya dengan intens. Luhan? Lay? Mereka segera keluar dari kamar Alpha saat melihat itu. Mereka tahu, bahwa Alpha telah menemukan imprintnya.

'Rasanya seperti…. ditahan oleh gravitasi yang sangat besar, tetapi gravitasi ini bukanlah milik bumi, ini gravitasi milliknya, seperti aku akan terjatuh bila tak ada gravitasi miliknya.' Ungkap Suho dan Kris dalam hati.

Saat ini mereka sedang melihat visi tentang mereka berdua.

"I..Imprint-ku.." ucap Kris terbata saat mengeluarkan suaranya, Suho menunduk malu tak berani lagi menatap mata Kris sembarangan.

"Kau ini imprint-ku…" Ucap Kris mendekati Suho dan mulai mendongakan kepala Suho dengan tangannya yang besar dan mulai mencium bibir Suho dengan lembut.

Suho menyambut baik bibir milik Kris dan akhirnya mereka terhanyut oleh permainan mereka.

* * *

><p>Keesokkan harinya semua kawanan pack berkumpul di ruang tengah, Kris mulai memperkenalkan Suho sebagai imprint nya kepada yang lainnya, Suho disambut baik oleh semuanya, kecuali Zitao.<p>

Zitao menyesal telah mempertemukan Suho dengan Kris. Ia sangat-sangat menyesal. Tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, sebenarnya Zitao telah menaruh hati kepada sang Alpha.

'Sepertinya takdir memang sedang mempermainkan ku.' Ucap Zitao dalam hati. "Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Lay menggoyangkan tangan Zitao, Zitao tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ani," ucapnya kemudian pergi dari ruang tengah.

Yang lainnya melihat Zitao dengan tatapan bingung.

Setelah Zitao keluar disusul Dio yang juga keluar, Ia keluar dari ruang tengah bukan karena Ia sebal karena Suho adalah imprint Kris, tetapi Ia jengah melihat kemesraan pasangan ChanBaek. Ia sakit hati, matanya selalu panas jika melihat mereka berdua sedang bermesraan.

"Mengapa kau mengikutiku sampai ke tebing ini?" Tanya Zitao kesal. "Siapa yang mengikutimu? Percaya diri sekali, dan aku ini hyung mu! Kau harus sopan kepadaku." Jawab Dio sedikit angkuh.

"Sana, kembali ke Pack, aku tidak membutuhkanmu sama sekali!" hardik Zitao kearah Dio. "Ah, aku sudah biasa tidak dibutuhkan, jadi tak apa." Ucap Dio tersenyum miris

Mendengar ucapan Dio, Zitao merasa iba "M-mianhaeyo, Hyung." Ucapnya menyesal. "Tak usah merasa bersalah, aku tak butuh rasa bersalahmu." Jawab Dio tersenyum sambil menerawang kedepan melihat kabut.

"Baiklah, kau boleh disini menemaniku. Apa kau masih memikirkannya?" Ucap Zitao, Dio memandang kearah Zitao sebentar kemudian kembali kepandangan awalnya. "Masih, rasanya masih sakit jika melihat mereka berdua bersama," Zitao yang mendengar itu mulai memeluk Dio dari samping

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengannya selama 2 tahun, jika bukan karena imprint mungkin akulah yang ada diposisi BaekHyun saat ini, hah." Ucap Dio diakhiri tarikan napasnya.

"Ne, aku setuju denganmu, Hyung. Jika tidak ada yang namanya imprint, mungkin aku yang berada diposisi Suho Hyung saat ini." Ujar Zitao. Dio yang mendengarnya mulai memelototkan matanya lucu "K-kau menaruh hati kepada Alpha?" Tanya Dio kaget.

"Ya…begitulah, hehe." Jawab Tao salah tingkah. "dan kau tidak memberitahukan kepada siapapun?! Woah, DAEBAK!" Ucap Dio yang kini sedang bertepuk tangan kagum.

"Ah, Hyung, jangan seperti itu, aku malu." Jawab Zitao tersipu malu. "Bagaimana jika kita mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan? Siapa tahu dengan begitu kita dapat melupakan orang yang kita inginkan sebelumnya." Tanya Dio kepada Zitao

"Boleh juga." Jawab Zitao tersenyum kearah Dio, mereka mulai menempelkan bibir mereka dan merasakan kehangatan dari masing-masing bibir.

Dio melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Zitao terlihat tidak terima "Walaupun saat ini kau bukan imprint-ku, tidak akan ada kemungkin kau bukan imprint-ku, dan aku akan belajar untuk mencintaimu saat ini." Ucap Dio menelungkupkan tangannya di pipi Zitao.

"Walaupun dihatiku masih terdapat Kris-ge, aku akan mencoba untuk mencintaimu, dan semoga saja memang kau lah imprint-ku." Ucap Zitao tersenyum dan kembali melumat bibir milik Dio.

* * *

><p>"Hahahahaahaha" tawa Dio dan Zitao menggelegar dari arah luar.<p>

'Krieet'

Baru saja Zitao ingin mengetuk pintu, tetapi Kai sudah membuka kan pintu untuk mereka, "Dari mana saja kalian? Kawanan mencemaskan kalian tahu!" ucap Kai kesal. "A-ah, maaf Kai-ah. Aku pergi mencari udara sejuk bersama pacarku." Jawab Zitao sambil melirikan matanya kearah Dio yang menunduk malu.

"Jinjja? Kalian sudah mendapatkan visi? Mengapa tidak memberitahu? Dasar pelit!" Omel Kai pada Zitao dan Dio. "Belum, kami belum mendapatkannya, Kai-ya. Tapi pasti kami akan mendapatkannya, dan saat ini Kami hanya mencoba untuk membuka diri." Jawab Dio tersenyum kearah Zitao yang kini memandangnya.

Kai yang mendengar itu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Dio dan berbisik "Apa kau sudah melupakan Chanyeol hyung?" Dio melotot kaget, sedangkan Zitao yang melihat Dio kaget segera mendorong Kai menjauh dari Dio dan merangkul Dio makin erat.

"Menjauhlah dari kekasih ku, Kai!" ucap Zitao kesal.

"Hei hei, ada apa ini? Ribut sekali." Ucap Chanyeol dari dalam ruangan, Dio mendengar suaranya, dan tubuhnya menegang seketika. "Tenanglah, kau sekarang milikku. Ingat aku dan lupakan dia." Bisik Zitao ditelinga Dio, Dio mengehela napasnya perlahan untuk merileks kan tubuhnya.

"O-oh kalian."Ucap Chanyeol terbata. "Ohiya, hyung. Kami telah resmi berpacaran." Ucap Zitao tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Mwoya?!" ucap Chanyeol kaget, "Bagaimana bisa? Apakah kau telah melihat visi tentangnya?" Tanya Chenyeol penasaran. "Ya…bisa saja. Karena cinta bukan berdasarkan visi yang telah ditakdirkan untuk kita, Kita mencintai karena kita ingin, selama kita menginginkan hubungan ini, kurasa visi tidak terlalu penting buat kita." Kini Dio lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol

Chanyeol cukup tercengang mendengar Dio berucap seperti itu, ucapannya benar-benar menohok hatinya. Sedangkan Zitao tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Dio, Zitao mengadiahkan kecupan dipipi Dio dan Dio tersenyum senang mendapatkan kecupan dari Zitao.

Chanyeol masuk kembali kedalam diikuti Kai dibelakangnya.

'semoga kau bisa mencuri hati dan perhatianku dari dirinya secepat mungkin, Zitao-ya.' Ucap Dio dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Sudah dua bulan ini Suho menjadi kawanan Pack EXO, dan sudah dua bulan juga Suho tidur bersama Kris.<p>

"Suho hyung, apa kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Dio dari arah dapur, Suho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak, Dio-ya. Ah, apa kau ingin mengajariku?" Tanya Suho menghampiri Dio. "Baiklah, jika kau bersungguh-sungguh." Ucap Dio tak acuh "Hei, aku ini hyung mu! Walaupun aku baru sebulan berada di pack ini, aku tetap hyung mu, tahu!" omel Suho

"Haha, ne hyung, arrayeo. Aku hanya berniat menjahilimu saja." Ucap Dio tertawa pelan. "Hei, mengapa ribut sekali? Chagi-ya, kau sedang apa didapur?" Tanya Kris menghampiri Suho dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Cih," Dio berdecih melihat kemesraan Suho dan Kris. "Hei, kau. Kenapa? Iri? Ingin mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari Zitao-mu?" ejek Kris yang kemudian dicubit perutnya oleh Suho.

"Akh, sakit tahu." Kris mengaduh kesakitan, "makanya jangan seperti itu." Ucap Suho membela Dio.

"Hyung, kau dimana…." Tanya Zitao keluar dari kamar, "Disini, baby." Ucap Dio kepada Zitao. "Ah, rupanya kau disini. Morning kiss?" Ucap Zitao menghampiri Dio dan memajukan bibirnya kearah bibir Dio tak lupa juga Zitao menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Dio.

"Baby, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, kau harus rapih, jangan berantakan seperti Alpha yang satu itu." Ucap Dio melirik tajam Kris yang masih memeluk Suho dari belakang, Zitao hanya tersenyum dan mencuri kecupan dari bibir milik Dio lagi, kemudian Ia berlari menuju kamar mandi. "Ya!" teriak Dio mengangkat spatula nya.

"Apa? Mengapa aku? Lagi pula di pack ini memang hanya ada satu Alpha." Ucap Kris bingung, Suho yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan, Suho dan Kris naik ke lantai atas menuju kamar mereka.

Tiba-tiba Zitao keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri Dio.

"Hyung," panggil Zitao, "Mwoya?" jawab Dio masih memfokuskan dirinya pada masakannya. "coba kau tatap aku." Pinta Zitao, mau tak mau Dio melihat kearah Zitao.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau belum mandi juga? Sana mandi!" Ucap Dio kaget mendapati Zitao belum mandi juga sedari tadi. "temani aku…aku takut." Ucapnya menundukkan kepalanya, "arraseo, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Dio kemudian menyelesaikan masakannya untuk semua kawanan Pack.

"Baik lah, kajja." Ucap Dio berjalan kearah kamar mandi, Zitao tersenyum dan mulai berjalan seiringan dengan Dio sambil memeluk pinggang milik Dio dan tersenyum aneh.

Zitao dan Dio telah memasuki kamar mandi, Dio yang melihat Zitao tersenyum aneh kearahnya merasa waspada.

"K-kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya Dio tergagap, Zitao memajukan badannya menyudutkan tubuh mungil Dio kemudian berbisik ditelinga Dio "Kau milikku, baby."

'Terimakasih, karena ternyata kau adalah imprint-ku hyung, saranghae' Ucap Zitao dalam hati.

mereka baru merasakan bahwa memang hukum alam tidak bisa ditentang begitu saja, begitu pula dengan masalah 'imprint', mereka memang tak bisa menentang visi yang telah diberikan, mereka seakan tak bisa hidup tanpa imprint mereka. itulah yang dirasakan semua werewolf yang telah bertemu dengan imprint-nya masing-masing.

* * *

><p>"Chagi, aku pergi dulu ya." Pamit Kris kepada Suho yang sedang membaca buku diatas kasur, "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Suho melihat kearah Kris yang berpakaian formal.<p>

"Aku ingin pergi ke kediaman Clan Cho, anak angkatnya akan menikah hari ini, dan aku diundang, karena hanya aku werewolf yang menjalin hubungan baik dengan Clan Vampire." Jawab Kris jelas.

"Apakah aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Suho semangat, "Kurasa…." Ucap Kris terpotong "Apakau lupa? Aku ini percampuran Vampire dan Werewolf, aku pasti bisa akrab dengan mereka!" Ucap Suho menjelaskan dirinya.

"Ugh….banyak sekali vampire disini," ucap Suho gelisah, Kris yang mendengar kegelisah Suho segera mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka, memberi Suho kekuatan.

"Ya, karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahan anak angkat mereka, jadi, pasti semua Clan kenalan mereka berkumpul untuk memberi ucapan selamat." Jelas Kris.

"Kapan kita akan memiliki acara seperti ini?" Tanya Suho menatap Kris intens. "Werewolf, tidak melakukan hal semacam ini, chagi." Jawab Kris tertawa kecil, sedangkan Suho hanya cemberut mengetahui bahwa dia tidak akan mempunyai pesta pernikahan secara resmi.

"Hei, kau sudah datang Kris!" Ucap salah satu vampire meninju lengan Kris. "Ya, aku datang untukmu bedebah sialan." Balas Kris tak kalah keras meninju lengan vampire didepannya.

Suho mengernyit bingung, "Siapa ini? Manis sekali, wah dia sama sepertiku ya." Ucap vampire tersebut tersenyum mengerikan kearah Suho. "Suho, pasangan Kris." Ucap Suho mengulurkan tangan tepat didepan wajah vampire itu.

"Oh wow, kau mendapatkan imprint yang sangat tak sopan Kris, gayamu sekali. Btw, aku Minho. Choi Minho." Racau Minho, Suho hanya memandang geram kearah Minho.

"Hei, Kris. Ternyata kau datang." Ucap seorang manusia sambil tersenyum kearah Kris. "Ya, Taemin-ah. Aku datang. Dan kenalkan, dia Suho, Imprint-ku yang paling mempesona." Ucap Kris melirik kearah Suho dan tersenyum manis kearah Suho.

"Suho, ini Taemin dan Minho. Mereka yang hari ini menikah." Ujar Kris menjelaskan keada Suho. "oh, selamat untuk kalian berdua." Hanya itu respon dari Suho.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, acara saat ini dilanjutkan oleh pemberian ucapan selamat kepada sang pengantin, dimulai dari ayahnya, yaitu Choi Siwon, Silahkan maju ke podium." Ucap sang MC.<p>

"Baiklah, terima kasih kepada semua hadirin yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan anakku, aku berharap pernikahan ini dapat bertahan selamanya…" ucap Siwon kepada para hadirin

"pssst" bisik Suho ditelinga Kris, "waeyo?" Tanya Kris masih melihat tuan Choi yang sedang memberi ucapan selamat. "Kenapa dia bisa menikah dengan manusia? Dan aku juga tak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia dari para hadirin disini." Tanya Suho panjang lebar.

"Taemin itu anak yatim piatu, Ho. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan berubah menjadi salah satu dari mereka." Ucap Kris memandangi semua vampire yang hadir, Suho mengangguk paham.

"Dan sekarang, ucapan selamat akan diucapkan oleh paman dari mempelai pria, Kim Joong Won! Ah, lebih baik kita memanggilnya Yesung, karena itu adalah nama populernya haha." Ucap MC tertawa diikuti oleh tawa para hadirin.

'Deg'

Jantung Suho berdetak cepat, Kegelisahan menghampiri Suho. "Kris, aku mau pulang." Ucap Suho pucat. "sebentar chagi, acaranya sebentar lagi selesai." Ucap Kris berbisik.

"AKU MAU PULANG! KAU TIDAK DENGAR?!" Teriak Suho sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya, banyak vampire yang hadir tersenyum senang, karena saat ini Suho dalam mode vampire nya.

Para hadirin mengira akan terjadi pertumpahan darah antara Suho dan Kris, para hadirin telah mengenal Kris sebagai Werewolf, sedangkan kini yang para hadirin tahu, Suho adalah sama seperti mereka, vampire.

Tidak hanya perhatian para hadirin tetapi teriakan Suho juga mengundang perhatian dari Yesung.

"Kyuhyun…" Ucap Yesung yang masih memegang Mic ditangannya, sehingga saat ia berucap maka yang lainnya bisa mendengar, Suho menatap Yesung dengan perasaan dendam dan matanya berkilat merah seperti haus darah.

Suho berlari menjauh dari acara pernikahan Minho dan Taemin menuju wilayah packnya, dan pergi ke tempat para singa yang sedang beristirahat. Saat ini Suho dalam mode Vampire nya, maka dari itu Ia haus darah. Tak mudah memang mengendalikan dua sisi yang berbeda.

Kris masih berada di tempat acara, dia meminta maaf kepada Minho dan Taemin dan kepada semua hadirin yang ada, kemudian Ia pergi menyusul Suho yang pergi mendahuluinya.

'Aku harus bertemu dengan anak itu lagi' ucap Yesung dalam hati

TBC

Huaaaaah mian updatenya lama u,u tapi ini udah panjang kan ceritanya? maapin ya kalo cerita saya aneh bin absurd wkwkw, saya emang gak terlalu jago nulis cerita, tapi kalo ngayal, beuh jan ditanya, otak ini gaada buntunya buat ngayal/?

eh maap jadi curcol gini wekkekeke.

makasih yang udh baca sama review cerita abal2 ini;*

lope2 diudara lah buat kalian, the best banget deh kalian{}

ohiya jan bosen2 baca sama riview yaaa;3 review kalian itu jadi penyemangat loh buat saya, kalo gaada review saya juga males ngelanjutnya-_-

Ohiya, maapin juga ya kalo typo2 gitu, atau bahasanya aneeeeh, penulisnya juga aneh kok xD/?


End file.
